The present invention relates to a golf putting practice device permitting inspection of linear perpendicular movement of gravitational center of a putting club, and more particularly to a golf putting practice device in which during the movements of aiming, moving back, moving forward, hitting and moving following the ball, the player is able to inspect whether the gravitational center of the putting club is on the line connecting the golf ball and the ball hole so as to achieve a correct putting track and attitude.
The currently widely used golf practice device is a lawn skin green practice device composed of a long strip of artificial lawn and a simulative ball hole. A player can repeatedly practice by means of such device, while such device cannot aid in the correction of the putting skill and attitude of the player. Moreover, one reason for failing to have progress in the putting skill is that when putting the golf ball, the ball is not hit steadily. During the movements of aiming, moving back, moving forward, hitting the ball and moving following the ball, the gravitational center of the putting surface, i.e., the sweet spot does not move linear perpendicularly along the line connecting the ball and the ball hole. As shown in FIG. 4, after aiming the ball hole, the player often putts the ball along a deflected track B or C other than the aiming track A.
Also, as shown in FIG. 4, according to the physical movement of human body, the center of the putting movement resides in the hand of the player and the putting track is actually an arch track rather than a linear perpendicular track. Therefore, it is necessary to use a device to correct the putting attitude. Most of the conventional golf practice devices are complex and cannot provide the user with simple and quick inspection measure.